User talk:EdwardJacobBella
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Shape-shifter page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2011-05-16T11:12:04 hey hey... ehmm... Victoria and the newborn vampires are not really covenmates.... they're her pawns.... so I had to undo all of the edits where you had wrote that on the newborns vampires pages. But keep doing the good work! Memedi 11:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Triangles. Good luck, but I doubt very much you'll manage to add to what's already been written - the whole series is essentially an extolling of a love triangle. You'll probably be better off with a blog article. 22:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Blogs You know, I really think you'd be better off if you started with a few blogs. Pages as you are trying to start now mean nothing at all. 11:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with your galleries. That 1st) there are already too many galleries and too many pictures, and that 2nd) it has already been pointed out to you that you'd be better off with a blog, and you have not listened. Nobody will complain if you load your blog page (or your userpage) with all the pics you want, and everybody with the capability will delete your galleries if you keep creating them. 11:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : I don't have anything really to add about why your pages are being deleted. They are very limiting. The Edward, Jacob, and Bella one has about 5 pictures that have been made from posers, simply edited to give the appearance of them being in the same picture. It looks like you've made a blog for them -- good, feel free to add to that all you want. Sorry but some pages just aren't needed. I have no malicious intent with your deleting pages. LuckyTimothy 15:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your photos EJB, you're fighting against windmills, and BellsCullen can't help you any more than I can. 14:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signatures. You may want to remember to sign your posts on talk pages and admin boards, instead of relying on other people doing it for you. Just click on the third button on the right at the top in the open text editor, and four tildes will appear where your cursor is, which will add your signature when you save the post. Of course, there's no need to sign your edits on the main pages. 11:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Works for me! 23:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Noticeboard I left you a message on there. LuckyTimothy 03:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : You've been repeatedly told how things go on this wiki, but you've kept doing it your own way and throwing a tantrum or two because you can't; besides, to tell the whole ungarnished truth, I'm tired of having to revert your edits and to mark stuff for deletion. Since you're going to start your own wiki, my guess is that the first admin that loses his/her cool with you is bound to block you from editing; for a fairly longish period, so that you can concentrate on your project. 13:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Before you edit every newborn army member... The category Seattle newborn army includes the Short Life of Bree Tanner category. So it isn't needed for each newborn army member. Just a FYI. LuckyTimothy 21:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain this again... apparently for the third time. Take a look at the Seattle newborn army category page. People with this category don't need to have either "Eclipse character" or "Short life of Bree Tanner" category -- it covers both pages since the army was in both books. I can see from an above message I told you the same thing about the gang members. I explain this already in an edit of why undid your edits and you proceeded to do it again. After this message, if you do it again I may have to block you. LuckyTimothy 22:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you online at the moment? There are 7 of us in the chat. Join us! Do me a favor For these "Through the years..." blog posts, do you think you could load the pictures all in one edit or at least a huge chunk of them in an edit? It kind of clogs up the recent activity page when you edit in one photo at a time every few minutes. Thanks. LuckyTimothy 17:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : How do you get "stop doing these blogs" out of me asking you to upload the pictures all at one time instead of one at a time? LuckyTimothy 16:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories. I suggest you check the category structure of this wiki. It's not hard, and it will save both you and me the useless effort to categorize and uncategorize each other. 11:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hi! I just seen your blog for Christopher Heyerdahl-Through the Years and I thought I would give you a link to a photo of one of his roles. Here is the link for a really great photo of his role of The Swede in Hell on Wheels (2011). http://hellonwheels.wikia.com/wiki/The_Swede . I hope this helps. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Signatures. Noticed on the Administrators' Noticeboard you tend to forget to sign your posts - at least I've found there a number of posts where someone has appended the "unsigned" themplate with your username. Clicking the signature button when you're done, with the cursor at the end of your message, takes care of the problem. Best, MinorStoop 23:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hi cast im a big fan i love to watch twilight i walch it every night!!!! im now reading the twilight books the movie is better tho.want to see the cast so bad but im so far away. hope u get this, lauren.axtell@yahoo.com Kristen Stewart gallery Okay, I don't know why, but you keep adding nine certain photos to the Gallery:Kristen Stewart page, even after I undo your edits. Like I've explained before, those photos are not the original photos from the photoshoot. They're in neon, for crying out loud, and I found those photos on Tumblr. I've seen the original photo - those that you keep adding are not them. Please refrain from adding them again. I only undo your edits for a reason. TeamTaycob 14:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Victoria's Eclipse EJB, in the past couple of weeks, you've added the "Eclipse characters" to Victoria's page something like eight times, only to have it reverted just afterwards. Did you ever stop to wonder why? Since I'm in a good mood (that is I don't want you to get blocked, as you should, over something that was supposed to be settled _last July_ (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), that is) Victoria is an Eclipse character as an extension of her heading the Seattle newborn army. I'd recommend you start checking the category tree, before deciding that a category is missing - 99% of the times, it's just farther along. And I've explained this so many times, I look forward to not doing it for a while. MinorStoop 00:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) alright.But when your writeing a comment on my page please DO write your signature with them. ' thanks!' teamtwigirl 11:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) hey! do u wanna play a twilight character on the twilight role playing wiki? visit my blog and read what u have 2 do. here is the link for my blog: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS if u wanna play a character message me on my page, on the blog and click on the link in the blog, and go on the characters page and comment on it. U CAN NOT BE BELLA, ALICE OR ESME AS THOSE PARTS R TAKEN MORE PARTS WILL BE AVAILABLE SOON MESSAGE ME BACK PLZ BYE Hello55522 12:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Please, be patient and wait it out, EJB. Upgrades are generally released mid-week, and it may be that this is a kink that haven't yet ironed out. MinorStoop 14:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Kristen Stewart I loveee Kristen Stewart as well :) What's your favorite movie with her? Have you seen her lesser known movies as well? :) User:Thepoodlechef 23:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) hi ! I am a new member. how do you get more stars? I'm surprised to see you had a lot of stars! : D French Coven. Why should the French Coven *not* be listed under vampires? MinorStoop 15:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Vampire category This being the second time that your addition of the Coven category to the Vampires category has been reverted, please remember that the Cullen family has an hybrid among its members, and that four nomads are also hybrids. Improper categorization is what has most frequently brought a warning to your talk page. Please ask, next time you think a categorization is needed; if you don't I'll have to block you. MinorStoop 13:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You win a cupcake!!! : Please explain to me how the hell is my fan fic good. I just halfa$ the damn thing and go back to it a few hours latter changing some parts of the newest chapter. I think i'm going to be done with my blog because I feel like I can't write outside Forks, unless your willing to help me come up with some ideas so Vaun can get the hell out of there. And on a side note I'm sure I'm the only guy on this wiki. An Eternalist (talk) 12:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) My FanFic If you read my chapter 10 from yesterday it kinda made no sense at all and was more of a self destruct, so today I fixed it to actually fit the story but with a cliffhanger. Should I continue it? An Eternalist (talk) 01:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey so I hear that you are a wizard and i'm also one so I would like to chat with you cause I feel like you like twilight a lot so when you get this maybe we can chat just write back when you get this bye